Find a Guy Who
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Just a one shot based off of the quote find a guy who... Hope yall read it and like it! Let me know what you think! :


_**Find A Guy Who...**_

**

* * *

**_Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU... The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her..._

_

* * *

_**Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot.**

"Mason put me down." I told him with a smile. We were in my yard playing around and he had picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

"Why should I?" He ask me while he stopped but didn't put me down. I just laughed at him. I loved being in his arms. It was my most favorite spot in the world. That was in his arms. I felt so safe there. It was amazing. I hadn't ever felt this way before.

I didn't believe in love til Mason came along. I had always been one of those girls who thought she would grow up alone with like twenty something cats. But I found Mason and feel in love with him. Of course I would. Who wouldn't fall in love with a British guy like him? You'd have to be dumb not to fall for him. I'm the luckiest girl in the world cause I get to call him mine. Nobody else gets to do that.

"Because I would like to touch the ground again if you don't mind." I told him with a laugh. He finally put me down and I smiled at him. Then I felt my hair and saw that it had got messed up. I was horrified. I know I'm more of a tomboy, but I still don't like that happening in front of him. "Don't look at me I'm a mess thanks to you."

"No your not. Your beautiful. I love you just that way." Mason told me making me smile. This was why I loved him.

"How come you don't call me hot like most guys would? I love that you don't, but I'm just kinda curious on that." I ask him. It was something that had been bugging me for a while now anyway.

"Because that's not how I was raised. My parents told me to always have respect for the girls I go out with." He told me and I smiled at this. I loved how they did that. I loved him mostly. But most of all I love how I can be myself around him.

**Who calls you back when you hang up on him.**

We were in a heated argument by now. Right now I wanted to hate his guts so much. He let that bimbo of a girl flirt with him and then lied saying that he wasn't flirting back. I stood right there and watch him flirt with her back. I wanted to kill him for lying to me. I so wanted to get my dad after him, but decided to take care of him myself this time.

"Mason why would you lie to me about flirting with a girl when I stood right there and saw you do it?" I ask him over the phone. We weren't yelling at each other. Yet.

"I wasn't flirting with her. I know what you saw you thought It was flirting but it wasn't. I promise you I wasn't flirting. Why would I if I have a girlfriend?" He ask me trying not to yell considering it was about one in the morning and he didn't want to wake up his parents or twin little sister and brother.

"I don't know Mason why don't you tell me the answer to that one?" I ask him I was yelling at him by now. I was so mad at him for this. He said he loved me. Yeah right. I bet if I hung up he would just go on to sleep like nothing had happen. I've had to many boyfriends to do that one on me. "I'm done with all this Mason." I told him then hung up on him. I started crying. I didn't need another heart break right now. It looks like that's were this was headed.

Just then my phone went off to 'A Year Without Rain' by Selena Gomez. Of course that was his ring tone. I looked at it trying to decide if I really wanted to answer it. I guess I would just to see what he had to say. I wasn't use to the boys calling back after hanging up on them. That just wasn't there style. I guess Mason was different.

"What Mason?" I ask him once I had answered the phone. I was still crying a little bit. I guess he could tell by the first thing he ask me.

"Are you crying? That's it I'm coming over right now. You can't say anything against it." He told me. I smiled at how nice he was being about it.

"Everything is fine Mason. You stay at your house or else you'll get in trouble like last time." I told him and he stopped getting dressed listening to what I had said.

"Okay, and I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to make you upset at me. I don't want you to think I'm like all those other guys you've dated." He told me making my heart swell up.

"I know your not like those other guys Mason. You've done proved me wrong on that." I told him.

"How is that?" He ask me. For him to be so cute he sure can be dumb sometimes.

"You called me back when I hung up. That's all I needed for you to do to know that everything is going to be okay." I told him with a smile even though he couldn't see it. He always did this to me. We talked for about another hour then finally called it nights. Those are the moments I'm gonna remember forever.

**Who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat.**

I was sitting in my back yard on a blanket that I had got from the spar closet. I was looking up at the stars like I use to do when I was a little girl. I hadn't done it in a while and thought that I could give it a shot.

"Alex what are you doing out here at this late a night? Its the middle of October and your out here without a jacket. Its freezing." Mason told me coming up to me. I just laughed.

"Why don't you join me?" I ask him as he sat down by me. I was really hoping he would.

"I don't know Alex. Look how cold it is out here. I tell you what, if you bring another blanket that we can lay over us then I will stay with you out here." He told me making me rush inside to get another blanket. I told my mom what was going on then rushed back outside in record time. "That was fast."

"I know." I told him with a smile. We layed on the blanket that was on the ground already. I still had his jacket on and we covered up with the other blanket. "The stars are so beautiful." I said as I snuggled up into him. I had the biggest smile on my face. I don't think it could get any bigger then this.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He told me making me smile even bigger, if possible. I just loved him to much for my own good. It was amazing what he could make me do.

"Oh stop it you." I told him. That was last thing I remember saying for we had fell a sleep looking at the stars and listening to the others heartbeat. It was truly beautiful and breathtaking.

**Who will stay awake just to watch you sleep.**

We had started looking at the stars at like ten that night. When I woke up I was in my room. I looked at my clock that read two in the morning. When I looked over I saw that Mason was still awake. I just smiled. He had been watching me sleep yet again. Why he does that I don't even know. Its kinda cute but also kinda annoying. What if I say something bad in my sleep? Then he will hear it.

"Why do you watch me in my sleep?" I ask, more like mumbled, him. I could and never would understand.

"Because its interesting to hear what you talk about in it." He told me making my eyes go big. What had I done said now?

"What have I done said now?" I ask him with a groan. I can't stand when he does this to me.

"Just that you love me and something about making them let me go. Does that still bother you to this day?"

"Well, yea it does. I don't care if it was a year ago, or that there in the middle of no were. I'm scared they'll still come back after you."

"Well, that won't ever happen."

"You promise?" I ask him with my head turned to the side.

"Yes I promise." He told me kissing my head. These were the moments I was going to remember forever.

About a two years ago me and Justin had lost Juliet, his girlfriend, and Mason to a fight between Mason and Juliet. He got bitten by her and she got scratched by him. Justin found Juliet about six months later and got her back to being young. I didn't get Mason back til about a year ago. He was being held by country wizards. I tricked them cause they were wanting our portal but I put them in a black hole in the middle of no were. I'm still scared that they might come back and try to get Mason. All cause I messed up the deal for them.

**Who will kiss your forehead.**

We were at his house while I was helping him babysit his six year old brother and sister. Alyssa Lynn and Joey Aden Greyback. I had no clue what we were watching. I think 'Hannah Montana'. Next was 'Suite Life on Deck' I think. The most annoying shows in the world. It didn't help any that I wasn't feeling good.

"Lexi, what wrong with you?" Alyssa ask me coming and sitting beside me. She was so shy for a little girl. Of the two she was my favorite, but if you ask Joey he tells you that he's my favorite. Anyway Alyssa was the only one, besides Joey, who could call me 'Lexi'.

"Yea, like Lyssa said. You been acting strange today. Did Mason do something mean to you? I'll beat him up for you." Joey said making me laugh. That was suppose to be his brother. Mason must of thought the same thing.

"Joey I'm suppose to be your brother. Your gonna pick my girlfriend over your own brother." Mason said to him like it was something bad. I laughed. This was so typical of them.

"But momma and daddy said to always be nice to the ladies." Joey said with a innocent look. With that I started laughing just cause I couldn't help it. I still didn't feel better but Joey was helping me through it.

"Alright we've all had our laughs." Mason said still laughing some. "Alyssa and Joey its time for bed. Momma and daddy should be home in a hour. You two need to hit the sack." He told them rushing them upstairs. He looked at me saying we would talk when he got back.

I heard him talking to the two little ones. He went to Joey's room first with the blue and race cars. I loved his bed. He had a blue number 24 car that was made into a bed. It had a steering wheel that you could play with if you wanted to. **(I don't know if the wheel thing is real. Just go with it.)**

Alyssa's room was very different. She to her father, like I was to mine, was the little princess. Only her dad seriously thought she could do no wrong. Her room was a deep, deep, deep purple. Her bed was made out to be a princess bed. It was, of course, pink. It was kinda a bunk bed type deal. The top of it was a bed, but the bottom was made out to be a castle. That was the kinda bed I wanted when I was little.

"Alright, now what's wrong Alex?" He ask me with a serious face. Oh crap. I was in trouble now. "I know you better then that. Something is wrong." He told me looking me in the eye and kissing me on the lips. "Now will you please tell me what's wrong with you tonight?"

"Its just I haven't felt good for about a day or two now." I told him with tears in my eyes. I didn't ever cry unless I was sick or someone had made me mad. "I think its just a cold." He felt my forehead and check. He had thoughtful look on his face making me wonder what he was doing. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Checking for fever." He told me. I just laughed at him. He went and got the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. I layed my head on him. I was still in tears. "Hey, don't cry. I'm right here if you need me." He told me looking me in the eyes and kissing me on my hot forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Mason I had a bad dream." Alyssa said coming down stairs with tears in her eyes. I remembered when I would do that to my brother at her age. Brought back some good memories.

"I'll be right back to take care of you Alex." He whispered to me in my ear kissing me, yet again, on my hot forehead. Ah, I loved him for things like this more and more everyday.

**Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats.**

"You wanna go to the park today?" Mason ask me out of no were. It was a normal weekend and I was in sweats my boots and a t shirt of his. Nothing to fancy so why would he want to go to the park when I was dressed up like this? He was weird sometimes.

"Well, I don't really wanna go today. Look how I'm dressed." I told him. I still wasn't really feeling good but better enough to do normal stuff. The whole time Mason never left my side. It was truly cute of him.

"So? I've seen you go to a store like that." He told me which was totally different. My mom was sick so I got in and out to get her some stuff for her sore throat. Completely different. He wanted to go to the park and stay for more than five minutes.

"If you wanna go so bad then take Max or Alyssa and Joey." I told him laying on my bed. I didn't feel like doing crap that day. Just a normal day of laziness for me.

"Because I don't wanna take them. I wanna take my beautiful girlfriend named Alex Maria Russo."

"Stop trying to suck up. You know that stuff works on me."

"Yea that would be the whole point of doing it." He told me with a sly smile.

"What's so important you want to be seen somewhere with me in sweats. Did they drug you or something?" I ask him looking at him like he had two heads.

"Because I just want the world to see that I love you no matter what your wearing. You could wear the ugliest clothes to you but you'd still be beautiful in them." What could I say to that. I looked at him with just love.

"Aww, that's so sweet but I'm still changing into something else before we leave." I told him while he just shook his head.

"Fair enough."

**Who holds your hand in front of his friends.**

We walked in to school that morning with big smiles on our faces. Harper was with the little group of friends we had. Most of them being boys Mason had made friends with. One of them being Zeke, Harper's boyfriend, and Justin with Juliet.

"So what's going on?" I ask as we came up.

"Oh nothing much." Lane had said. There were ten of us. Lane, one of the three boys Mason hung out with, Dan, Andy, Ana, Dan's girlfriend, Harper, Zeke, Juliet, Justin, Mason, and Me. Lane and Andy always joked about blonds and everything. That, of course, offended Juliet considering she was Blonde.

"Really? So what is this nothing were talking about?" I ask him trying to prove him wrong. The whole time Mason was holding my hand.

"Just nascar." Dan finally said. Oh, wrong thing to say. Joey had gotten me in to the so called sport.

"You just said the wrong thing." Mason mumbled to him.

"Your a girl you can't know anything about it." Lane told me while I just smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I ask them still with the smirk.

"Sure will." Andy said showing a five dollar bill.

"Name any number and I'll tell you who drives." I told them with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm first then Andy." Lane said not including Dan since he new better then to get in a bet with me. "Who drives number 9?"

"That's so easy Kasey Kane." I said and he just laughed showing me he was just getting started.

"Number 24?" Andy ask going next like Lane had said.

"Jeff Gorden." I told them remembering that being the number Joey had on his bed. Mason was laughing at the look on the boys faces.

"Number 14?"

"Toney Stewart."

"Number 15?"

"Michael Annett."

"Number 26?"

"Brian Keselowski." This went on for a while til they finally gave up. I had won. "Oh, wait, you forgot number 42 which is driven by Juan Pablo Montoya." I told them and they had there mouths wide open. "You know you need to shut those, flies could fly in." I told them collecting five dollars from each of them.

"How did you know all that?" Lane finally ask me. I just laughed.

"Mason's little brother, Joey, likes nascar and makes me watch it with him everytime it comes on. Mostly cause he's big brother won't watch it with him." I said looking at Mason.

"You don't with your brothers either." He told me. We were still holding hands but had our toungnes out at each other.

"Hey, you guys are holding hands." Andy said out of no were making us all laugh. Mason didn't blush or anything. Just held my hand tighter.

**Who thinks you' re just as pretty without makeup on. **

"Mason what are you doing here so early in the morning?" I ask him while he came in gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled at him. He was so handsome. I just remembered I didn't have any makeup on. He had never seen me without makeup on.

"I thought I'd come by early this morning to see my girlfriend and her family." He told me. He went and sat on the couch while I went to eat my breakfast.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you Mason. Why couldn't you have brought home guys like him before?" Mom ask me while I gave her a weird look. "Would you like some breakfast Mason?"

"No thank you Mrs. Russo, but I done ate with my family." He told her politely.

"Are you and your family still coming for dinner tonight?" Mom ask him with a smile. She loved his little brother and sister.

"Mom!" I said in a whiny voice. She just ignored me.

"Its okay Alex and yes ma'am were still coming over tonight." He said to her and me. I got done eating my breakfast and right before I could go upstairs to get ready for the day he pulled me down. "You know you look more pretty, well beautiful, without make up on." He said then gave me a big passionate kiss on the lips.

"Okay what have I said about that when I'm eating breakfast?" Dad ask making us pull away. I looked annoyed at him.

"Not to do it infront of you."

"Exactly."

**One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU...**

"You know your pretty?" Mason said to me. While we were walking in the park.

"I think you've told me that a couple of times." I said to him with a smile.

"And you know how much I care about you?" He said to me with a smile.

"Yea you've said that a couple times before too."

"And that I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you." He said looking me in the eyes. What's got into him.

"Yea is there something wrong?" I ask him with a worried look.

"No just wanted to remind you. Your not use to that are you?" He ask me. I looked away not wanting to look him in the eye with that.

"No I'm not use to that." I told him with a sad smile. "But I'm getting use to it. I kind a have to when it comes to you." I said with a laugh at his look.

"Good cause I'm going to remind you every single day if I have to." He told me with a huge smile. "Your a special girl Alex. Don't ever let anyone tell you other wise." He told me. I was almost in tears. Happy tears of course. "Happy tears right?"

"Yea, you know I read on line you can tell the difference between a happy tear and pain tear." I told him. He just looked kind of surprised.

"How?" He ask me sounding really interesting.

"If the first one comes out of your right eye its a happy tear, but if it comes out your left eye then it means your in pain." I told him with a big huge smile. **(I really did read this online. It was on face book I think.)**

"Well, that's kind of interesting." He told me with a smile on his face. He was interested he just wasn't going to show me that he was. Just like him.

"Yea I know."

**The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her... **

I was meeting some of his old friends today. He had about four coming over I think. There names was Adam, Will, Tyler, and Jake. He said they would get in trouble a lot which makes me wonder. It was a little interesting to get to know them a little better than what Mason had told me.

_Mason's house. No one's pov._

All the guys were there. Mason, Adam, Will, Tyler, and Jake. They were talking about Mason's girlfriend.

"So what's going on in your love life Mason?" Will ask joking around with him. Mason just played along with it.

"Oh its doing good. Alex is suck an amazing girl. I don't get how I lived my whole life without her." Mason said with a big huge smile on his face. "I can't wait for you four to meet her. She is just so awesome."

"Just one question." Adam said to Mason.

"And what's that?" Mason ask him trying not to think of what it could be.

"Is she hott?" Adam ask him. Mason just threw one of the couch pillows at him. Just then the twins came down stairs.

"Oh Mason I telling Lexi what you did. She said not to hit people." Alyssa said to him making the boys laugh at her. Then they got a funny look on there faces wondering who she was talking about when she said 'Lexi.'

"No Lyssa she told you not to hit anyone." Mason told her while she said oh.

"Is Lexi coming over today? She promised me she would watch nascar with me again. Were still hoping Jeff Gorden will win." He said with a huge smile.

"Who is this Lexi and are you cheating on her?" Jake ask him knowing Mason wasn't one to cheat.

"No that's what they call Alex. There the only two aloud to call her that." He told them just then There was a knock on the door. He opened the door and let her in. He took her jacket off her and said to the guys, "This is her. The famous Alex Russo." The two little ones ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi your here. Come on the race comes on today." Joey said to her trying to take her up stairs. She just laughed at him.

"Not right now Joey. I gotta make sure your brother is a good boy or else no more kisses for him anymore." She said while the twins made a funny face.

"That's gross. How can you kiss him?" Alyssa ask her with a gross face on her.

"When you get older you'll enjoy it just as much as I do." Alex told her patting her on the head. She picked up Joey. "And I will still watch the race with you but it don't start til six and its only three right now." She told him giving him a hug then putting him down. "Will that do with you?"

"Okay Lexi, just don't forget we have a date."

"Yes sir. I will not forget I have a date with mister Joey Aden Greyback." She told him with a laugh as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a hug? I thought I was your favorite Greyback." Alyssa said to her as Alex picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I didn't forget that Friday is just 'me and Alyssa day'. Nothing but movies and junk food." She told her with a smile.

"Good, you better not forget." Alyssa said getting down and going to play.

"Well, guys this her." Mason said pointing at Alex and putting her in his lap. "And she's all mine." He said right before he gave her a kiss.

"Ah, I've missed that these last two days." She told him with a smile.

"So this is the famous Alex?" Jake ask him while he told him yea.

"Damn." Will started off.

"She's." Adam said after that.

"Hott." Tyler finished off staring at her up and down.

"And you can't have her." Mason told them. Alex just stared at him. She wouldn't give him a kiss. "Why can't I have a kiss?"

"You have to catch me first." She told him with a smile.

"I'll catch you Lexi." Adam said staring at her.

"You just called her the wrong thing." Mason told him with big eyes. Alex went over to him and smacked him up side his head.

"Those two sweet little kids up those stairs can only call me that. You call me Alex. I know Mason has done told you that." She told him. She walked off.

Yep that was his Alex. And he loved her more then anything in the world. After all she was all his. On top of that she had found her guy who... Did all those things up there.

* * *

_I tried to not make it to funny!_

_But you know I can't do that!_

_ I hope yall liked it! :)_

_It took me over at least a week probably longer!_

_Well, tell me what you think about it!_

_Its time for bed here!_

_Hope you enjoyed it! :)_

_Bye for now!_


End file.
